Yandere Simulator - Short Story
by shinshinjane
Summary: This was on my mind for a long time so I put it to words. School time was going peaceful until the announcement speakers turned on, voices of Kokona and Musume were heard throughout the building. But how can they be on the speakers when they are in their classrooms? Rating it T for safe reasons.


_I do not own Yandere Simulator_

"Talk"  
'Thinking'  
 **"Speaker Talk"**

* * *

It was a peaceful morning at Akademi High School the students were busies learning what their teachers are educating them, when suddenly the announcement speakers got turned on. The voice was static but after a while it became clear.

 **? "I'm not sure about this anymore..."**

Budo "It was a girl's voice."

Fureddo "Hey, does that voice sounds familiar to anyone?"

 **? "I've heard that voice before... Kokona? Is that you!?"**

Osana "Musume? What's she doing on the speaker?"

 **Musume continues "Ugh... Did I really get kidnapped by a skank like her?"**

Every student and teacher staff 'Kidnapped?!'  
The people in Kokona's class turned to the said girl who was trying not to look at them in the eyes. 'who is she to call me a skank!?'

Senpai just realize something "Wait this doesn't make any sense, how can Kokona and Musume be hear and not in the announcement room?"

Everyone was shock if they aren't the ones speaking, then who is?

 **Kokona "Wha... What? Who are you calling a skank?!"**

 **Musume "Don't play dumb! The whole school knows you sleep with men for money!"**

"She What!?" Megami shrieked

Asu Rito "So are those rumors really true then?!"

 **Kokona "No, I don't! I just go to dinner with them! it doesn't go further than that!"**

 **Musume "HA! That's a laugh! Any girl with a rack like yours knows how to take advantage of it! Just admit what everyone already knows: Your a total slut."**

Amia "She is so mean!"

Genka mutters "I'm going to have talk with her after this is done."

 **Kokona "I.. I never ask for my body to look like this!"**

 **Musume "But I bet you enjoy all the money you huge boobs are making for you."**

 **Kokona "I don't get to keep any of the money I make! I give it all to my dad!"**

Uekiya thought 'Why does she give it to her father?

 **Musume "How stupid! Your suppose to be milking money out of your dad - not the other way around!"**

 **Kokona "I give my money to my dad so he can pay his debt to YOUR dad."**

.

.

.

So that's why she does it, her father is in debt and she's just trying to help her father to pay back.  
Everyone was surprise to learn about this, Kokona wants her father free from debt and the loan shark is Musume's father. Everyone cast Kokona pity glances at her and how sorry they felt for her, everyone but Musume. Then the some kind of sound can through the speakers something that sounds like... laughing.

 **Musume "Pft… HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! Is THAT what this is all about?! You dad can't pay back a loan, so your taking it out on me?! You're pathetic, and your dad is pathetic! If someone can't pay debts, they shouldn't borrow money in the first place! If your dad can't pay back my dad, He deserves whatevers happens to him! Keep selling your body, though! Maybe one day you'll save enough money to buy some self-respect!"**

No couldn't believe what they were hearing. Musume talking down at Kokona that she'll never let go of her father's debt, but Yandere-chan knows that something is going to happen. Something to her favor.

 **Kokona "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UUUUUP!"**

What happened next sent chills of terror and horror down on one out of everyone in the school's spines. Kokona running at Musume and beating her up. The Sounds of her swinging some kind of object at Musume, as her bones crash, bashed and snap at every swing and the sound of blood gushing out of her body also send out alarming flags to everyone in the building.

 **Kokona "...I...Did I... Wait... She's not... dead, is she?"**

.

.

.

The speaker then cuts off, leaving all of the students and staff to sit in shock and applaud at what they had listen to.

.

.

.

Osoro Said "She attack with blind rage, it's never a good sign."

None of this is a good sign.

Just what the hell is going on?!

No one else knows that Yandere-Chan may or may not know what was going on in that announcement. After all, it could be useful in her advantage to get closer to her Senpai.

* * *

 _This is a clip from "_ Driving Your Rivals To Murder in Yandere Simulator" by Yandere Dev

 _I do not own the rights to the YouTube video I borrow. Hope you'd enjoy my short story. please do leave a comment down below._


End file.
